Graham
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Pour une obscure raison, l'âme-sœur de Gregory Lestrade l'appellera Graham, et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Et maintenant que les deux frères Holmes l'ont appelé comme ça à quelques heures d'intervalles, une nouvelle question se pose : lequel est son âme-sœur ? (UA Soulmate, Partie 2 de la série "Tu m'appellera") [Participation au challenge de Mai 2017 du Collectif NoName]


**Graham**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Challenge : ** ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mai 2017 du Collectif NoName, « UA Soulmate ».

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma deuxième participation au challenge de mai du collectif, et la deuxième fic de ma série _Tu m'appellera_. Ces deux fics ne peuvent pas être lues indépendamment !

 **Rappel :** l'idée des surnoms d'âme-sœur **n'est pas de moi** , mais de l'auteur anglaise **kiaronna,** que je remercie infiniment pour avoir accepté que j'utilise son idée !

J'espère que ce deuxième texte vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Gregory Lestrade était plutôt sûr que son prénom était Gregory.

Ses parents le lui avaient confirmé : ils avaient décidé de l'appeler Gregory dès qu'il avait su qu'il était un garçon, soit à 3 mois de grossesse. C'était aussi inscrit sur son acte de naissance. C'était même marqué sur sa hanche gauche !

Alors pourquoi diable y avait-il marqué « Graham » sur sa hanche droite ?

Ce n'était déjà pas habituel d'avoir son prénom en tant que surnom d'âme-sœur, puisqu'un prénom n'était par définition pas un surnom. Alors avoir deux prénoms – dont l'un n'était même pas le sien, rappelons-le – était rarissime.

Ainsi, une question avait accompagné Gregory Lestrade toute sa vie : Pourquoi son âme-sœur allait-elle l'appeler « Graham » ?

 **oOo**

Il pensa avoir sa réponse lorsqu'il rencontra sa femme.

Ça s'était passé après une enquête : il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure par balle suite à une arrestation qui s'était mal passée, et parce qu'il était trop dans les vapes pour donner son nom, une infirmière débordée avait écrit « Graham Lestrade » sur sa fiche d'admission après avoir vu son tatouage. Elle passa la soirée à l'appeler comme ça avant que Greg ne réussisse à la corriger. Dans la foulée, il l'avait invité à dîner.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas appelé Graham avant d'avoir vu son tatouage, et il ne l'avait pas appelé « ma fleur » avant d'avoir le sien sur le haut de la poitrine. C'était sûrement des signes, mais il n'avait pas voulu les voir.

Peut-être aurait-il dû, se dit-il en signant les papiers de divorces.

 **oOo**

Lestrade n'avait jamais pensé que son âme-sœur puisse être un homme. Ça ne lui était simplement jamais venu à l'esprit.

Mais c'était chose admise que les frères Holmes bouleversaient les certitudes des gens qu'ils croisaient.

Le premier qu'il rencontra fut Sherlock, bien sûr. On n'avait l'honneur – douteux – de rencontrer Mycroft Holmes que quand on était en passe de devenir un contact régulier du petit frère.

Le dit petit frère avait débarqué sur une de ses scènes de crime, complètement défoncé. D'abord méfiant, Lestrade était resté calme et s'était présenté d'une voix neutre avant de lui demander de « s'il vous plaît, bien vouloir dégager de la scène de crime. »

Mais Sherlock était resté planté au milieu de la scène de crime, complètement stone, et avait semblé prendre grand plaisir à insulter toutes les personnes présentes – il s'acharna particulièrement sur Anderson, ce qui planta efficacement les graines de leur futur animosité – tout en lâchant au passage ses déductions et le nom du coupable selon lui.

Exaspéré, Lestrade avait fini par l'arrêter et le mettre en cellule de dégrisement. Mais, curieux, il était allé le voir quelques heures plus tard.

« - Tiens, voici Graham ! Je suppose que vous avez vérifié mes théories ? » L'accueilli le jeune homme.

Lestrade se figea sans répondre, stupéfait.

« - Comment vous m'avez appelé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Graham. Quoi, ce n'est pas ça ? C'est Gavin, peut-être ? Ou George ?

\- Gregory, répondit machinalement l'inspecteur, toujours figé devant la cellule.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas important, je ne le retiendrais pas de toute façon. Et puis j'aime mieux Graham, alors Graham ce sera à l'avenir ! »

Et en plus il avait l'air content de lui, le con.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on se reverra ? » demanda Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, le gamin – qui était peut-être son âme-sœur, et Gregory n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'y faire – redevint sérieux, tout amusement disparaissant de son visage. Il se leva et s'approcha aussi près de Lestrade que le lui permettait les barreaux.

« - Vous avez vérifié mes déductions, affirma-t-il, et vous avez vu qu'elles sont juste. Et vous savez aussi que vous n'y seriez pas arrivé sans moi. »

Lestrade du retenir la pointe de colère qui apparue en lui à ce ton arrogant, mais il était assez humble pour savoir qu'il avait raison.

« - Et alors ? répondit-il.

\- Je veux être sur vos enquêtes. Comme consultant. »

Lestrade haussa un sourcil devant son culot.

« - Rien que ça ?

\- Vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Je m'en suis sorti sans vous pendant plusieurs années, vous savez ?

\- Mais vous avez quand même besoin de moi. »

Lestrade soupira, baissant les yeux. De fait, son regard tomba sur le creux des coudes de son interlocuteur. S'ils étaient couvert par la chemise maintenant, il les avait bien vu après son arrivé au poste, couvert de piqûres d'aiguille.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Après tout cet homme était peut-être son âme-sœur, et il ne voulait pas d'une âme-sœur droguée – même si bien sûr, il aurait fait la même chose sans ce paramètre.

« - C'est d'accord » commença-t-il, et Sherlock commença à avoir un sourire victorieux. « Mais – le sourire du brun disparu à ce mot – il y a une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Sherlock du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu vas en cure de désintoxication. Je n'emploie pas un consultant toxicomane. »

Sherlock pinça les lèvres longuement, considérant la proposition.

« - Très bien, marché conclu. » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Lestrade sourit.

 **oOo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en essayant d'assimiler que son âme-sœur était un homme, il rencontra le deuxième frère Holmes.

Enfin, il rencontra ses voitures d'abord.

Il avait fini par remarquer les deux voitures noires qui le suivaient depuis quelques minutes. Bien vite, l'une d'elle accéléra et se gara juste devant lui, lui coupant la route.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit, révélant une jeune femme en tailleur.

« - Montez.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Répondit effrontément Lestrade.

\- Vous allez monter quand même. »

Lestrade resta hésitant sur le trottoir, mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'en aller, la voiture ne le laisserait pas faire.

Résigna, il monta dans le véhicule. La porte se referma derrière lui et le conducteur démarra.

Dans la voiture, se trouvait deux individus : la jeune femme et un homme en costume.

L'homme se tenait à demi dans l'ombre, et Lestrade pouvait à peine le voir. Mais il pouvait quand même voir qu'il était roux, et sans expression sur le visage : impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Son costume était impeccablement taillé et visiblement cher – probablement du sur-mesure – et il s'appuyait, inexplicablement, sur un parapluie.

« - Bonjour, Graham. » le salua-t-il.

Le cerveau de Greg beugua momentanément.

Ah non, pas deux fois dans la même journée !

« - Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ? » demanda-t-il agressivement.

\- Mon frère vous a appelé comme ça au téléphone.

\- Votre… Sherlock est votre frère !?

\- Oui. Mycroft Holmes. » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

Machinalement, Lestrade la serra.

« - Je m'appelle Greg, pas Graham.

\- Pour Gregory je suppose ? »

Lestrade acquiesça.

« - D'accord. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons au sujet que je voulais aborder voulez-vous ? Apparemment, Sherlock va passer beaucoup de temps avec vous prochainement, et j'aimerais que vous me donniez des nouvelles régulières de mon frère. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, voyez-vous. Bien sûr, vous serez dédommagé pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'une promotion vous attend dans quelques années, et je vous propose de raccourcir ce temps. Si vous le voulez, le bureau de votre supérieur est à vous dès demain.

\- Vous êtes en train de me corrompre !? S'exclama Lestrade, sidéré.

\- Voyons, c'est si un vilain mot. Disons plutôt que c'est un échange de bon procédé.

\- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir pour ça, contra Lestrade.

\- Bien sûr que si. Disons dans des termes simples que je suis le Gouvernement Britannique. Croyez bien que j'ai tous les pouvoirs.

\- Et bien, Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique – Mycroft tressailli à ces mots, mais Lestrade, trop en colère, ne le vit pas – Vous pouvez vous carrer votre parapluie où je le pense !

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez ma proposition ? Demanda Mycroft, restant d'un calme à toute épreuve malgré l'insulte.

\- C'est exactement ça. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas travailler avec Sherlock avant quelques temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai posé un ultimatum à Sherlock. Il pourra participer à mes enquêtes s'il est clean. Il ira donc en cure de désintox pour les prochains mois.

\- Vous avez réussi à lui faire accepter d'aller en cure ? s'exclama Mycroft, montrant sa première émotion depuis le début de la discussion. Il semblait complètement soufflé par la nouvelle.

\- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivé, intervint soudain la femme, qui était resté silencieuse à pianoter sur son BlackBerry pendant toute la discussion.

\- Et bien je pense que nous avons fini alors » prit congé Lestrade.

Et il sortit de la voiture – qui l'avait amené devant chez lui – en laissant Mycroft Holmes en plan.

 **oOo**

Au cours des années qui s'écoulèrent après ces rencontres, une question ne quitta pas l'esprit de Gregory un seul instant : qui des deux frères Holmes étaient son âme-sœur ?

En tout, il avait 4 surnoms sur la peau : Il y avait _Gregory_ sur sa hanche gauche, écrit dans une écriture ferme et décidée, _Graham_ sur sa hanche gauche, en Arial (plutôt impersonnel donc), _Inspecteur_ sur le haut du bras droit – celui-ci était apparu quand on lui avait remis officiellement son badge, ce qui arrivait quelques fois – écrit dans la typologie officielles des badges de policier, et enfin _chéri_ dans le haut du dos, dans une écriture attaché et presque féminine – mais ce n'était pas celle de son ex-femme, il l'avait vérifié.

Sherlock l'appelait par plein de prénom différent – c'était même un miracle qu'ils commencent tous par G – mais Graham revenait très souvent, et Lestrade était sûr que c'était fait exprès. Mais la plupart du temps, il l'appelait Lestrade ou Inspecteur.

Il ne voyait pas souvent Mycroft, mais à chaque fois, il le saluait par « Bonjour Graham », ce qui semblait intensément l'amuser – ce qui se traduisait par un infime plissement de lèvre. Il l'appelait lui aussi Inspecteur, et parfois, il l'appelait Gregory. D'ailleurs, il était le seul à encore le faire : le reste de ses connaissances l'appelait Greg.

Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais appelé chéri – imaginer un des frères Holmes appeler quelqu'un comme ça était même plutôt terrifiant !

Ça faisait donc 2/4 pour Sherlock, et 3/4 pour Mycroft.

Les chances étaient donc en faveur de ce dernier – même si Lestrade n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir entendre le gouvernement britannique en personne l'appeler _chéri_.

 **oOo**

Pendant ces années écoulées, Lestrade s'était finalement fait à l'idée que son âme-sœur soit un homme. Il s'était beaucoup documenté, et avait tenté quelques trucs avec des hommes croisés au hasard des pubs.

Au final tout lui allait, du moment que cette fois ce soit enfin la bonne personne !

 **oOo**

Un jour, Sherlock amena un petit médecin blond sur une scène de crime. Il prit pour la première fois la peine de vraiment expliquer ses théories, et le médecin – John – s'extasia devant le génie du brun.

Ça donnait pas mal de point à la possibilité Mycroft, ça !

Cette intuition se renforça de plus en plus au fil de l'enquête. Et puis, John tua quelqu'un de sang froid pour protéger Sherlock – oui il avait bien compris qui était le tireur inconnu, il n'était pas aussi idiot que semblait le croire Sherlock !

En tout cas, il semblait évident que John était l'âme-sœur de Sherlock.

Ce qui lui laissait Mycroft. Et cette idée lui plaisait de plus en plus.

 **oOo**

« - Bonjour Graham.

\- Vous devriez arrêter de faire ça. » répondit Lestrade en s'asseyant en face de l'homme politique.

Cette fois, la voiture qui l'avait enlevé l'avait amené dans un petit café, ce qui était un changement très agréable par rapport aux entrepôts habituels.

\- Et pourquoi je ferai ça, Gregory ? Demanda Mycroft en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

\- Parce que ça vous amuse beaucoup trop, ce n'est pas bon pour vous.

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est une bonne raison pour continuer ! »

Lestrade ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« - Et donc, que me veut Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique ? Je vous ai déjà fait mon rapport sur Sherlock il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- En fait, je voulais vous voir.

\- Me voir ? S'étonna Lestrade, sans comprendre.

\- Oui, vous voir, parler avec vous, prendre de vos nouvelles… développa Mycroft.

\- Seriez-vous en train de filtrer avec moi, Monsieur Holmes ? Demanda Lestrade en s'accoudant sur la table, se rapprochant ainsi de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Peut-être. Ça vous dérange ? Rétorqua l'autre en faisant la même chose, diminuant encore la distance entre eux.

\- Non, mais je me demande pourquoi. »

Mycroft se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

« - Je savais bien que la couche de glace que vous dîtes entourer votre cœur était bien plus fine que ce que vous voulez faire croire, fit remarquer Lestrade. D'ailleurs, ça vous irait bien !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ice… Non, Icy. Icy, ça vous va bien. »

Le sourire de Mycroft s'élargit.

« - Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça que je flirte avec vous. Que voulez-vous manger ? »

Le reste du repas se déroula très bien, et quand ils se séparèrent, ils se tutoyaient.

 **oOo**

Lestrade poussa la porte du bar, et rejoignit John, qui était accoudé au bar. John se tourna vers lui, le saluant chaleureusement, un immense sourire béat aux lèvres. Cela lui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille.

« - D'accord, je comprends pourquoi je ne vous ai pas vu, Sherlock et toi, depuis qu'on est rentrés de Baskerville ! Sourit affectueusement Lestrade. Alors, c'est toi ou c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- C'est si évident que ça ? Rougit presque John.

\- J'ai quelques talents de déductions tu sais, se moqua gentiment Lestrade. Alors ?

\- C'est moi, fini par avouer John avec un petit sourire. Il m'a appelé par un de mes surnoms d'âme-sœur là-bas.

\- Et bien il était temps ! » Conclut Lestrade.

Après de dernières félicitations, Ils changèrent de sujet. Puis le match qu'ils étaient venu voir commença, et ils ne poussèrent plus que des cris de triomphe ou de dépit avec les autres clients du bar.

Mais Lestrade ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup au petit écran. Il réfléchissait à ce que le fait que John et Sherlock soit maintenant officiellement des âme-sœurs voulait dire pour lui et Mycroft.

Il n'était pas surpris que ce soit Mycroft qui soit son âme-sœur et pas Sherlock. Et il était probable que Mycroft l'ai deviné aussi. Depuis le repas où Lestrade l'avait appelé Icy – ce qui était un des surnoms d'âme-sœur de Mycroft, Lestrade en était persuadé – ils s'étaient revu plusieurs fois, dans différents restaurants. Il n'avait même pas été enlevé par les voitures noires cette fois, les rendez-vous ayant été prévu à l'avance. De là à appeler ça un rencart… il n'y avait qu'un pas, que la peur l'empêchait de franchir.

Parce que c'était ça la vérité : Lestrade avait peur. Ou plutôt, il était angoissé. Il ne voulait pas reproduire le désastre de son premier mariage. Il ne voulait plus se tromper. Alors tant que cette incertitude sur l'identité de son âme-sœur planait, il n'avait pas à prendre de décision.

Mycroft devait avoir deviné ça aussi. Ils n'étaient jamais allé plus loin que le flirt, et il lui avait laissé l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'abriter derrière ça. Il allait devoir prendre une décision.

« - Tout va bien ? Demanda soudain John, le faisant sursauter.

\- Oui, ça va, le rassura Lestrade. Puis il demanda soudain : Comment tu t'es déclaré ? Sherlock ne devait pas être très encourageant.

\- C'est un euphémisme ça ! Sourit John, puis il reprit un visage plus neutre et répondit : En fait, j'ai même pensé un instant à ne rien dire, pour garder les choses comme elles étaient, et ne pas risquer de perdre ma vie avec Sherlock. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Alors j'ai essayé de le lui dire mais je n'y parvenais pas, et la conversation n'allait nulle part. J'ai fini par l'embrasser, et ça a mouché Sherlock assez longtemps pour que je puisse enfin tout lui dire.

\- Tu pourrais utiliser cette technique pour le faire taire sur les scènes de crime ? Toute l'équipe t'en sera très reconnaissante !

\- J'essaierai, mais je ne garantis rien, dit John pince-sans-rire. Bon, il commence à se faire tard. »

Lestrade tourna la tête vers l'écran, surpris. Effectivement, le match était fini depuis longtemps. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu-compte.

« - D'accord, va retrouver ton chéri ! Le taquina Lestrade.

\- Et toi, va te déclarer à ton âme-sœur, lui répondit John. Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en voyant son regard ahuri. J'ai appris quelques petits trucs au contact de Sherlock tu sais. » lui sourit-il.

Et après une dernière salutation, John sorti du bar.

 **oOo**

Quand il se décida enfin à sortir du bar à son tour, une voiture noire l'attendait. Lestrade n'en était même pas surprit. Il grimpa dedans, et s'installa à l'arrière. Cette fois, Anthea n'était pas là, et il n'y avait que Mycroft et lui dans l'habitacle. Lestrade sentit ses mains devenir moite.

« - Bonsoir Gregory » le salua Mycroft.

Des sueurs froides se formèrent dans la nuque de Lestrade. Si Mycroft le saluait avec son vrai prénom, c'était que la conversation était vraiment sérieuse.

« - Bonsoir Mycroft. » Répondit-il.

Un silence s'installa, et Lestrade ne savait pas comment le rompre. Mycroft avait son éternelle expression neutre, ce qui n'aidait pas.

« - Sherlock et John se sont enfin déclaré alors ? Fini par dire Mycroft.

\- Il m'a dit que ça fait une semaine. Et tu es parfaitement au courant de ça, ne me fais pas croire le contraire.

\- Je ne le nie pas. Si je te dis ça, c'est par rapport à ce que ça veut dire pour nous.

\- Tu le voudrais ? Demanda Lestrade d'un ton incertain. Nous, je veux dire.

\- Gregory, je te drague depuis presque six mois maintenant, et j'attends depuis autant de temps que mon frère et John se déclare pour que tu ne puisses plus te cacher derrière l'excuse que Sherlock pourrait être ton âme-sœur. Crois-moi, je le veux depuis très longtemps.

\- Ok. » Ne put que dire Lestrade, abasourdi par la franchise dont faisait preuve Mycroft.

Et il en avait envie aussi. Il le voulait surement depuis aussi longtemps que l'autre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que le divorce avait laissé plus de séquelles qu'il ne le pensait.

« - Ok » redit-il.

Et soudain, les paroles de John lui revinrent.

« - Ok » dit-il une troisième fois, d'un ton plus décidé – et il fallait vraiment qu'il change de disque.

Et il se lança.

Le premier contact entre leurs lèvres fut un peu brutal, et glissant aussi. Mais Gregory mis ses mains sur la banquette où était assis Mycroft, se stabilisant, et le deuxième baiser fut bien plus maîtrisé. Et c'était absolument divin. Ils enchaînèrent sur un troisième, puis un quatrième. A un moment – Gregory ne savait même pas quand – il se retrouva sur les genoux du politicien, la bouche de celui-ci ayant dérivé dans son cou.

« - My, My… » Soupira-t-il, haletant.

Celui-ci sourit contre son cou.

« - Et de quatre, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Gregory sans comprendre, son esprit complètement embrumé par le plaisir.

\- Mes surnoms, tu les as tous trouvé. »

Cela fit redescendre Gregory sur terre. Il se recula un peu, calmant les choses.

« - Quatre tu dis ? Laisse-moi deviner… Donc _My_ en premier. Il est où ? »

Mycroft lui montra l'arrière de son oreille gauche, où était écrit en tout petit _My_. Gregory reconnu son écriture.

« - _Mycroft_ en deuxième » continua Lestrade en prenant la main gauche de son amant – qui était sa main dominante. Sur le dessus, il y avait marqué _Mycroft_ dans la typographie des vieilles machines à écrire.

« - Il doit y avoir _monsieur le gouvernement britannique_ quelque part… »

Mycroft grimaça. Lestrade lui lança un regard curieux.

« - Au-dessus des fesses dans le bas du dos » finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Gregory eut un fou rire. Il se calma tant bien que mal sous le regard de plus en plus noir du politicien.

« - Je suppose que c'est dû au fait que ce surnom était suivi d'une remarque sur ton parapluie, la première fois que je t'ai appelé comme ça. »

Mycroft hocha sèchement la tête, ayant toujours l'air vexé. Lestrade l'embrassa doucement pour le dérider.

« - et enfin, _Icy_. » conclut-il enfin.

Mycroft déboutonna le haut de sa chemise en réponse, et lui montra l'emplacement de son cœur. A cet endroit-là était tatoué le mot _Icy_ en lettres droites, mais adoucies par leur bout rond, une typo qui ressemblait à celle nommé « Comic sans MS » dans les logiciels de traitements de textes.

Lestrade caressa le tatouage doucement, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« - Tu connais les miens, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je les ai deviné oui, _chéri_. » sourit moqueusement Mycroft.

Gregory frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

« - J'avais raison, affirma-t-il. C'est terrifiant quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! On peut décréter que ce surnom est nul et non avenu ?

\- Tu sais que ça va juste m'encourager à le faire Graham ? » Se moqua Mycroft.

Gregory grogna.

« - Taisez-vous et embrassez-moi, Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique. » souffla-t-il.

Mycroft ne fut que trop heureux de s'exécuter.

* * *

Et voilà ! Review ^.^ ?

J'ai réussi à le mettre nul part, donc je le dis ici : Le mot _Gregory_ est dans l'écriture de Mycroft, et le surnom _Monsieur le Gouvernement Britannique_ est écrit d'un écriture qui semble énervée, là aussi à cause du contexte de la première fois ou Lestrade l'appelle comme ça. Enfin, le surnom _Chéri_ est écrit dans l'écriture que Mycroft utilise quand il doit grimer la sienne pour des missions secrètes (oui je suis allée chercher loin mais je n'avait pas d'idée XD).

Et n'hésitez pas à allez voir la troisième partie de la série, qui est un POV Moriarty (dont le titre est "Criminel Consultant").

Je le redis, mais l'idée des surnoms n'est pas de moi mais de l'auteur **kiaronna** , que je remercie grandement, ainsi que **Silu-chan** qui a fait la navette entre elle et moi puisque je ne parle pas anglais. Si vous connaissez Yuri on Ice, allez lire « Ivre de toi », la traduction qu'à fait **Silu-chan** du texte de **kiaronna**!


End file.
